


Never less than everything

by Smowkie



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Derek was on his knees, his wrists bound in front of him, forced down almost to the floor, his back bowed and covered in lacerations in different states of healing, and he was shaking. Stiles’ magic was strong, and seeing his husband like that made him see red, so by the time his dad caught up with him the hunters were all dead and Stiles was kneeling by Derek, his hands shaking in rage and relief as he forced open the bindings.Or: Stiles goes away for a few days and Derek gets taken by hunters. After hurrying home and rescuing him, Stiles takes care of Derek.Written for the prompt"from the non-sexual intimacy prompts list: tracing patterns on skin, in the bed, having missed each other. please and thank you", and this also covers the squareShaking and Shiveringon my Bad Things Happen Bingo card.





	Never less than everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).

> Evanesdust asked for some soft touches from the [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186566571277), and I, uh, threw in a square from my Bad Things Happen Bingo card. So, instead of pointless fluffy fluff, this is some hurt/comfort fluff? xD I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186635819552)   
[Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/771107)
> 
> Thank you to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone =)

Derek was on his knees, his wrists bound in front of him, forced down almost to the floor, his back bowed and covered in lacerations in different states of healing, and he was shaking. Stiles’ magic was strong, and seeing his husband like that made him see red, so by the time his dad caught up with him the hunters were all dead and Stiles was kneeling by Derek, his hands shaking in rage and relief as he forced open the bindings.

”I’m here, Derek, they’re gone now, I’m here,” he said quietly, and Derek was whimpering, whining, trembling, as he looked at Stiles.

”Stiles?” Derek’s voice was small and shaky, his shivering made it waver on that one word.

”Yes, it’s me, I’m here, it’s gonna be okay now, it’s gonna be alright, I’ve got you.”

Stiles had been away meeting a fellow spark in Idaho, a friend that he regularly met for information exchange and training, when his dad called him and told him Derek was gone. Derek hadn’t been gone long when John noticed, Stiles had talked to him the day before and they had texted in the morning, but by the time Stiles was home and they had found him it had been more than 24 hours. It seemed the hunters had used those hours well, going by the state of Derek.

”Stiles,” Derek whimpered again, and he sobbed as he leaned his head against Stiles’ shoulder.

”I’m here,” Stiles murmured softly as he carefully put his arms around Derek. He could see Derek’s healing was working, albeit slower than usual, but he still pushed his magic, gently willed his wounds to heal faster, and soon he was stroking Derek’s whole back. Derek kept shaking, kept whimpering and trembling and shivering, and Stiles pressed a kiss to the side of his head as he reassured him, ”I’ve got you, it’s okay, you’re safe now, Derek, I’m here.”

John crouched down next to them, put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. ”How bad is it?” he asked quietly.

Derek flinched at his voice, but he stayed where he was, kept clinging to Stiles. ”It’s gonna be okay,” Stiles said. ”He’s healed, and I have a feeling we’ll be making some extra appointments for therapy, but it’s gonna be okay.” He put a hand on the back of Derek’s neck, pressed another kiss to his head. ”You’re okay, cozy.”

Derek nodded, a small movement but it was there, and Stiles squeezed him a little tighter.

”What do you say about going home?” John asked. ”I can swing by a restaurant and get you some food when I’ve dropped you off so you can focus on him.”

”That’d be great, thanks, Dad,” Stiles said. He let his hand slide from Derek’s neck and up to his hair, carded his fingers through it. ”What do you say, Derek?”

Derek’s shaking had lessened, but he was still shivering as he nodded against Stiles’ shoulder. ”Okay,” he mumbled, barely audible.

As soon as Derek was standing up, John was there to help keep him steady, and as they slowly made their way to the car Derek kept his head turned to Stiles and tilted down. It _could_ be that he just wanted Stiles closer, or his scent, but Stiles was fairly sure it was to keep John from seeing his face. They stopped by the car and John went to grab a blanket from the trunk, and Stiles wrapped it around Derek’s shoulders before guiding him into the car. He buckled them both in, then he wrapped himself as much around Derek as he could, and John drove them home. 

John just helped with opening doors when they got there, and Derek kept clinging to Stiles as they made their way inside. Stiles led him straight to the bathroom, where he stripped them both down.

”Are you okay to stand up?” he asked and Derek tucked his face against his neck and nodded. ”Okay, that’s good.” 

Stiles guided him into the shower, where he let the water wash down on them for a long time while Derek clung to him, then he gently started to wash him. He pressed little kisses to Derek whenever he could, murmured reassurances as he touched him with gentle hands, and when they were both clean and rinsed and Stiles cupped Derek’s face and stroked his thumbs over his cheeks Derek looked somewhat steady.

”There, all done,” Stiles said and pressed a couple of kisses to Derek’s face.

”Thank you,” Derek said quietly.

”Of course,” Stiles said, because there wasn’t a chance in hell he would do anything less than everything he could to help Derek.

A smile touched Derek’s mouth, just a small one, there and gone again, but it was progress, and Stiles smiled and pressed more kisses to his face.

John dropped off food for them, a lot of food, he knew how much Derek needed after healing and Stiles after using his magic, then he placed a gentle hand on Derek’s shoulder.

”I’m glad you’re okay, son,” he said softly, and Derek dipped his chin.

”Thank you, sir,” he said, the honorific unusual but not surprising after the trauma.

”Peter and Chris are gonna help me with the cleanup,” John said, and Stiles had to smile about the absurdness of that statement, John Stilinski, the sheriff of Beacon Hills, was about to go clean up a crime scene. ”Take care, you two, and call if you need anything.”

”We will,” Stiles said. ”Thanks, Dad.”

”Of course,” John said, and gave Stiles a one-armed hug, as Derek was still clinging to Stiles. John squeezed Derek’s shoulder again, he would hug him once Derek wasn’t so fragile, then he said goodbye and headed out to do crime.

Derek and Stiles ate on the couch, close together and constantly touching, and once they had finished they left the dirty dishes and trash on the coffee table and went to lie down in bed. That cleanup could wait.

Derek tucked himself closely against Stiles, his face against his neck, his arm over his chest holding him close, his knee on Stiles’ thigh, and Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek’s wrist and his other arm around his shoulders. He trailed soft fingertips over the bare skin on Derek’s arm.

”I missed you, cozy,” Stiles said softly.

”I missed you too,” Derek said.

”Did you eat ice cream?” Stiles asked, smiling as he felt Derek’s smile against his neck.

”Only every day,” Derek said.

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s head. ”Love you,” he said softly.

”Love you too,” Derek said. ”I’m sorry you had to leave early.”

”Nell is still there, it’s fine,” Stiles said. ”She’ll probably come to visit soon, if that’s okay. She nearly came with me now, if it hadn’t been for her dogs she would have, but she couldn’t bring them on the plane and she couldn’t get a sitter before I left.”

”Why?” Derek asked and Stiles pulled back to look at him. Derek pouted at the lack of neck to sniff, but he pulled back to look at Stiles too.

”Because you were kidnapped by hunters,” Stiles said. ”She was furious and terrified for you, of course she wanted to come help.”

”Oh,” Derek said, and when he leaned in to tuck his head back Stiles moved back too, and Derek spoke against his neck. ”Okay.”

Stiles hated how much Derek regressed whenever something happened, how he seemed to completely forget that people cared about him and loved him, but Stiles just kept trailing soft fingertips against his skin and pressed a kiss to his head. Derek would get better, it would take a little time, but he would remember that he was loved, that he had people that would move heaven and earth for him if they had to.

”It was nice seeing her, being there, but I do prefer when we meet here, so I don’t have to leave you,” Stiles said.

”Me too,” Derek said. ”Will she bring her dogs when she visits?”

”I think so, yeah,” Stiles said.

”Good,” Derek said. His grip on Stiles’ torso wasn’t as tight anymore, he wasn’t clinging as hard, and he started to trace patterns into Stiles’ skin as they laid there. ”I miss Luna.”

”Luna missed you too,” Stiles said, smiling. ”She was happy to see me, but she kept looking for you, waiting for you, the whole first day.”

Derek smiled against Stiles’ neck. ”Do you think Nell will notice if we steal her?”

Stiles laughed quietly. ”She might,” he said. ”We’re gonna have to be super sneaky about it.”

They laid there, talking and cuddling and touching, trailing soft fingertips against each other’s skin, for a couple of hours before Derek fell asleep. Stiles stayed awake a long time after that, and when Derek jerked awake after nightmares he gently shushed him and reassured him, and Derek clung to him and breathed shakily until he managed to fall back asleep. He would be okay, it would take time, it always did, but he would be okay.

Stiles held him tighter and pressed a kiss to his head. ”I love you,” he said, then he allowed himself to fall asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know! ♥


End file.
